Get to the bottom
by Captainofthejollyswan
Summary: Right then I know i was exactly right that when he kissed me before the curse hit something was wrong and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.
1. Chapter 1

Get to the bottom

**All characters right go to ABC and Adam and Eddy.**

**First FanFiction hope you like**

The snow queen gone and i finally found him and.. Omg.. We're kissing again.. Why do i keep letting this happen.

_Don't pretend you don't like it._

I guess I do. But thats all i'm going say. Is he really walking me to the couch? Oh god he is. oh he's pulling away.. Did i do something wrong?

"Where are the highnesses at tonight?" He licks his lips. And man do i miss the feel of his lips on mine right now.

"They went to Granny's to eat..", i was heading there before he came," i'm actually late meeting them."

"What's a few more minutes love?" His eyebrow is raised and god is that cute. But i decide to tease him.

"A few more minutes could be everything." omg he just licks his lips again. Does he think this is a joke.

"Well then we better hurry." and with that he pulled me to him and pressed his lips on mine. I couldn't do anything but kiss back so i did. I guess both of us were too caught up in each other to hear the door open.

"HOOK!" We jumped back from each other. he looked at me and i could see he was scared. I mouthed, " it's okay", to him and we turned around slowly to see my father with a face full of rage. my mother with a face of relieve like finally, regina with a face full of 'Oh god you just set of a bomb', and my son with a face full of horror i guess from seeing Killian's face on mine. and last Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff with speechlessness on their faces.

"What the HELL are you doing to my daughter? !" Killian mouth moved but nothing came out. He was speechless . who would think captain Hook speechless and.. blushing?

"Dad-"

"No, Swan i got this. you see mate-"

"Don't mate me! you listen now. I don't care about y'all are kissing. Henry told me you came to the office. Why were you immune to the curse?" My mouth dropped. What he was IMMUNE? ! Killian stood there with a look and regret.

" Killian what is he talking about?:" again he opened his mouth but nothing came out so we all just stood there looking at him until finally he found words.

"i guess i was already put under the curse before", he raised his eyebrow but it looked like he was forcing it, " i got to go." and with that he pecked my cheek and walked out. Right then I know i was exactly right that when he kissed me before the curse hit something was wrong and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**All characters rights go to ABC and Adam and Eddy**

**Hope you enjoy:) **

I have been worrying all day. i haven't seen Killian since i found he was immune. and to add on top of that Elsa, Anna, Kristoff found a way home. The one Ingrid was going to use. So now i have to say goodbye to more people that i don't want to. So here i am walking to the sorcerer mansions where a magic door awaits to take my friends to Arendelle. Omg... Who would ever think they would be saying that?

"emma are you okay?" i turned and realize they were trying to get my attention.

"Yeah. Why?"

"well, You seem like you're in your own world over there." she says with the biggest, brightest smile ever.

"Just don't want to say goodbye." Then i hear kristoff cough.

"we'll come visit i'm sure," i smiled and he smiled back then turned to my dad, " hey and i'm sorry for calling you all of those things."

"hey we were under a curse, Ice Man."

"HEY! ," but before he could say anything my dad pulled him in for a hug. i overheard my dad tell Elsa how he knew Kristoff and it was really cool to see them reunite. but as always it was only short then they would have to say goodbye. Kristoff pulled away laughing, " Did i actually call you Stable Boy?"

My dad laughed, "I did worst i called my son Whale's." Mine, Regina's, and Elsa's mouthed drop.

"You DID what?" i said loudly the whole town probably heard.

"whos whale?" Anna were innocent self didn't get to met whale yet.

"He's a doctor here . but in the Enchanted Forest he's Frankenstein."

"Eww. Frankenstein, i heard of him. You did it with him?" Kristoff asked my mom. she started to blush. and didn't say anything so finally my dad spoke.

"Yes she did." He said in a harsh tone. I am suprised he is acting like this.

"WE WERE UNDER A CURSE!" , We all turned and stared her until she said, "How much longer?" Regina looked down at her watch.

"Actually now say your Goodbyes."

Elsa, Kristoff, And Anna hugged else all when they were about to go in..

"EMMA!" Belle ran in breathing hard like she ran here. she had tears running down her cheeks. Belle started talking really fast i couldnt understand.

"Belle. Calm down.", she took and few breathes., " Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Ok. I woke in the pawn shop this morning to hear the door ring. then i heard hook's voice saying he couldn't catch henry. and then rumple said to enjoy the snowfall it will be your last. but i didnt understand. and he said the snow queen plans failed but his wouldnt. He said he was still going to take me and henry across the town line somehow with his magic. anyway hook said", she started crying again. I am starting to get scared., " He said grant me my dying wish and rumple said im done making deals with you but hook said it anyway he said leave emma and the rest of storybrooke alone and rumple said it not y'all that have to worry it's the rest of the whole unless y'all get in his way. I would have came early but i was looking for Hook's heart-"

"His HEART?" tears were started to get in the corner of my eyes as i processed what she said.

"Yes. His heart rumple has it. im sorry i knew nothing about this."

"THat why he was immune! he didnt have his heart!" i turn to see elsa, kristoff, and anna still here.

"that's just horrible. how could you rip out someone's heart?" i can barely hear what anna says because my head is out of control. Gold has his heart? Last snowfall? Had to see you one last time? It was all coming together. How could i be SO stupid! He thought Gold was going to kill him during the curse. but he didn't , but he's going to!

"We NEED to find killian before it's too late!" I could feel tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Lets go save my mate." my dad said with a harsh tone.

"We're coming!" Elsa yelled to us. so we stopped to tell them it is too dangerous and they need to go back to their land. But what happened i wasn't expecting..

"Me too, Miss Swan and dont think about telling me no." Regina said walking over to me.

"Why do y'all want to go. i can handle it." I knew it wasn't the truth.

"Really?", Regina rolled her eyes," you think we are going to let go up against the dark one alone. well if you do think twice."

"Fine." I know that sounded rude but i so relieved to have magic help.

**At Pawnshop-**

I'm running as fast as i can down main street. I don't care about people staring at me.. i only care about the faint screams i can hear coming out of Gold's Shop. I'm scared to go in and see what he's doing but i know i got my family and friends by my side to help. I keep running and the screams are getting louder every step i take. Finally i bust through the door to see killian on his knees infront of gold, holding his chest and gold with i evil smirk.

"KILLIAN!" Gold turns around quickly he didn't hear me come in. Killians turns and i can see he is in pain. All i can do is stare at him then all of a sudden i notice everyone is there with me now.

"Rumple.." Belle is crying, oh great.

"Belle what are you doing here?" Gold looks shocked.

"She told us everything Gold now give me Hook's heart." My dad sounds like he is on the verge of tears. i guess for seeing me like this or killian.

" And what i don't. Who's going to stop me?"

"Me.. " I say but weakly.

"oh really.. You forgot you thing- im the dark one."

"i know but i will save killian."

"swan no." i ignore him. im doing this.

"Who's going to help you?"

"Me." elsa says.

"And me." regina says but Gold still doesn't look afraid.

"And ME." A voice i know too well says and i see gold's face drop...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**All characters rights go to ABC and Adam and Eddy**

**Hope you enjoy:) **

" And what i don't. Who's going to stop me?"

"Me.. " I say but weakly.

"oh really.. You forgot you thing- im the dark one."

"i know but i will save killian."

"swan no." i ignore him. im doing this.

"Who's going to help you?"

"Me." elsa says.

"And me." regina says but Gold still doesn't look afraid.

"And ME." A voice i know too well says and i see gold's face drop...

Sure enough when I turn around there is my 13 year old son with regina shooting glares at him that say 'don't you dare or i'll kill you'.

"Henry.." Gold voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Henry.. what are you doing?" Why am i even asking? I know what he is going to say.

"I'm Helping." Yep. i knew it.

"Henry this is between your mothers and I. I don't want you to get hurt." oh. now he is going to act like the nice guy when he is still holding my boyfriend's heart. _Boyfriend did i just say that? _ Oh god. i can't be thinking about labels right now.

"Why are you doing this grandpa?"

"Don't worry. This is for the both of us. So we can leave this place and be happy. And how would you help?" That is a good question.

"Grandpa... I'm the son of the product of true love and savior. I'm the grandson of the Dark One. My Great-Grandfather is- was- Peter Pan. My Other Mom is the Evil Queen. And I'm The truest believer. Y'all had to see it coming?" Is he saying what I think he is saying.

"Henry my boy.." Gold was saying. but before he could finish my son threw up his arms and with a blast gold flew back into the wall. No one said anything as Henry walked over to his unconscious grandfather and picked up Killian's heart. Then he snapped his fingers and Killian grasped. He put his heart back in.. How?

"Henry how-" but being my son and as stubborn as me cuts me off.

"I'm Sorry i didn't show y'all before but we have more pressing matters now. Follow me." And we did and what we saw we did not expect..

**Sorry it's shorter than the rest. But don't be sad be happy because I'm planning on doing a CaptainSwan, CaptainCharming, Snowing, And Outlawqueen One-shot very soon. **


End file.
